


Legends of Love

by OurBlueStorm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beware of Feels, Character Death, M/M, beanpots day and night, day and night au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurBlueStorm/pseuds/OurBlueStorm
Summary: The love story of Viktor and Yuuri has become legend at this point. Their love was the first one might consider to be true love. Nobody really expected the king of day and the king of night to get married, after all...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of this belongs to me  
> The au and general plot belong to beanpots on tumblr  
> The anime belongs to its creators

So this is a fic based of an au by a tumblr user called beanpots. Go check her out for the artwork. (Basically Yuuri is the embodiment of night, and Victor is the embodiment of day)

ALL CONTENT THAT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME BELONGS TO SOMEONE ELSE NONE OF THIS IS MINE EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OCS.

This does have some mature themes in it, but I hope to keep them small.

Mild Cussing, but some gory scenes later on.

NO SMUT! I may get borderline, but I won't write smut to keep the T rating and readers on the larger level.

Pairings:

Viktuuri (Obviously)

Phichimetti (Phichit and Chris cuz I don't ship Phichit and Sueng-Gil)

Sara and Mila or whatever their shipname is.

Possibly very slow updates. 

Chapter one should be up very soon.

MY TUMBLER IS THE SAME AS MY USERNAME: OurBlueStorm


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Yuuri's story...

"Prince Yuuri! Your father wants to see you!"

Yuuri shivered at the screechy voice of the maid, but slowly stood up from the chair he had been reading in and went to meet the king of night.

As he approached his father in the throne room and bowed respectfully, he felt a strange sense of apprehension.

"Yuuri."

"Yes?" Yuuri said softly and looked up as he heard his father's deadly calm tone.

Toshiya sighed and dismissed the staff in the throne room. "Yuuri, you can't be antisocial all day. You have real responsibilities as a prince. You must-"

"-Show confidence, I know," Yuuri said. It's not like he expected his father to understand that, firstly, he wasn't confident, and secondly, if he was ever put in a social situation, he would struggle to be even the slightest bit talktative. But that would be the downside of being royalty. A prince is always expected to interact with everyone at every single social event at the castle. And the royal family held too many social events for Yuuri to handle.

Toshiya looked at his son for a moment. "You know, you are eligible to be a suitor. You're seventeen now. There are many good young women who would be happy to have you as their husband."

Yuuri's lips pursed. It was a sensitive topic, Toshiya knew, but it was the hard truth. Yuuri had never had much luck with women. The three girls he had tried to ask out rejected him. One was when he was fifteen years old, and she had proclaimed that he wasn't her type. Another had said that Yuuri was too feminine. And Yuuko was the last. Lovely Yuuko. It was after he was rejected for the second time that he tried to ask her out after almost a lifelong crush on her. But Yuuri didn't realize that she was already going out with Takeshi.

Yuuri hated Takeshi. He was always a jerk when they were kids. He had always pushed Yuuri around because of his lacking confidence and body. Since then, Yuuri had vowed to look more like the prince he was.

The Nishigoris were a highly respected family in Lunis. They were the Dream Guardians, who guarded the Tree and Sea of Dreams. Once Takeshi's parents died, he would become the next dream guardian, and his children would take on after him. But after Yuuko had confessed their relationship, Yuuri's heart shattered.

Toshiya knew. He understood. Yuuko was a pretty girl, but Yuuri needed to focus on other things. Maybe if Yuuri got lucky, he would marry a princess who was first in line for the throne, but the chances were slim.

"That's not what you wanted me for, is it?" Yuuri asked, trying to change the subject.

Toshiya smiled. His son was always good at reading people. "No it's not. Prince Viktor's coronation is tomorrow. You should go."

Yuuri felt a whine growing in the back of his throat, but he swallowed it down. "Alright."

Toshiya shot him a glace. "Thank you. You can go."

Yuuri nodded lightly to his father and left the throne room.

The next day….

Yuuri sighed lightly as the maid slipped the soft garments over his head. He was just wearing an indigo tunic to the coronation today with a flowing cover over his back. A silver ring was on his right middle finger, displaying his role in the kingdom. A circlet with a small gem in the shape of a crescent moon on it rested on top of his soft onyx hair, his bangs floating in front of his eyes.

Some of the other officials in the kingdom would be going to the coronation today including the Leroy family, owners of the seat of Prime Minister, but it was traditional that the Lunis royal family go to the Solis coronations and vice versa.

Honestly, Yuuri didn't know why he was nervous. He was always nervous. But it wasn't like he would be the center of attention or anything. That would be the prince's spot. The soon-to-be-king Prince Viktor was always the center of attention. With his striking eyes and handsome face, he deserved it as well.

Solis, the kingdom of day, and Lunis, the kingdom of night always had a very strong treaty. The kingdoms were very close to each other. The treaty had been put up just after Yuuri's father had come into power. Thanks to the treaty, the kingdoms were always there to support each other.

But just less than three months ago, a great sickness had swept through Solis. Both the king and queen of Day died, leaving their 21-year-old son alone. Having recovered up to a point where they could put up a leader, Prince Viktor had been the obvious choice to take over.

Yuuri was most likely never going to take over his kingdom, though. Mari would take over as queen of night when King Toshiya died, and Yuuri was going to marry a pretty girl from another kingdom to make treaties stronger. Not the fate that Yuuri might wish for, but it wasn't really like he had a choice.

Yuuri turned into the grand entrance of the large castle with the maid following close behind him. He saw his mother, father, and sister surrounded by their own servants and bedecked in shining gems.

His father's crown of constellations shone brightly, and dark, flowing robes enveloped him. The cape that enveloped him was covered in stars dark as night. King Toshiya was wearing two rings: one on his right middle finger, displaying his role as king, the other on his left ring finger: his wedding ring.

His mother, Queen Hiroko, was wearing her own tiara with a large gem in the middle. She was wearing a flowing dress of purple and dark blue. Her own royal ring and wedding ring sat in their designated places.

Mari, with a circlet similar to his resting on her dark hair, was wearing a dress of royal blue, with a small choker wrapped around her neck. A ring rested on her right middle finger, signifying her future role as queen.

Yuuri had always felt strange apprehension towards these social events, but this time, something was different. He felt, in a strange sense, that something was going to change today.


	3. Solis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri takes a trip to the kingdom of day: Solis.

"All hail the Lunis royal family!" a Solian herald bellowed into the crowd. A cheer erupted from them as Toshiya, Hiroko, Mari, and Yuuri stepped out of the carriage. The family made their way to the large castle in the bright kingdom of day, Solis.

Yuuri had never quite gotten used to the bright lights that seemed to be everywhere. Although Solis was bright, Yuuri rarely saw so many vivid colors in his own home in Lunis. The Solians wore embellishments of bright royal blues, shining banners with yellow, and crimson red clothes. Lunis was dark, with dark colors everywhere. The brightest things he had seen were the torches filled with moonfire and the small white flowers that grew abundantly, called nightblooms. Lunis was dark, but in a comforting sense to Yuuri and his subjects.

When Yuuri had looked around at all the people in Solis on his first trip, and even before that when Solian ambassadors visited the castle in Lunis, he saw that they all had lighter skin than everyone else on Lunis, him included. The Lunians had lived in the night all their lives, so a trait of the people of Lunis was that their skin had a slight bluish tinge to it. The people of Solis generally lived their lives in the sunlight, never truly experiencing dark unless all the windows were shaded and no torches were lit.

The only place where time truly passed like in the mortal world was in the section dividing Lunis and Solis. The days and nights passed there, but no one lived in the large castle. It was used for celebrations that involved both kingdoms, like the eclipse celebrations. In the mortal world, time passed differently. For every year in the kingdoms, a thousand years had passed in the mortal world. That all made Yuuri seventeen thousand years old to the mortals. But clearly not enough time to experience everything that Lunis and Solis offered together.

As Yuuri trailed behind his family into the castle, he couldn't help but look everywhere. He had been to the Solis castle before, but was always awestruck by sheer amount of color he never saw in Lunis. The hall had two large staircases that led to the conference rooms and the chambers of the royal family. Between the two staircases was a large doorway which led to the throne room and banquet halls.

The page led them up the stairs and down a long hallway with many rooms. When he came to the end of the hallway, he opened the large double doors to another room. The room had several couches and a large bookshelf with two large windows and three more doorways which led to the suites the family would be staying in.

The coronation wasn't supposed to take place until the next day, but the kingdom had been celebrating for weeks already. In the meantime, the Lunis royal family would be staying in the castle for the weekend to enjoy in the festivities. Since the ride to Solis had taken several hours, it would be a waste of time to travel the morning of the coronation, which would take place and hour before noon.

Yuuri had stayed in the Solis castle before. Once for the King and Queen's funeral. That was something he wouldn't forget. The sun had been covered by the clouds, and the many bodies of the people that had died were pushed out to sea on small boats. The King and Queen's bodies were in a larger, more decorated boat, and in one swift call, flaming arrows were shot into the sky, the boats catching on fire, and sinking slowly.

That had been the only time Yuuri had seen the prince cry. His face was emotionless, but tears rolled slowly down his cheeks as he clutched the bow to his side, his father's advisor, Nikolai Plisetsky, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Nikolai's grandson and next in line, Yuri, stood silently to the side.

Yuuri let out a puff of air as he entered his own suite, where the servants had left his bags, and stripped off all the stiff clothes he had been forced to wear for the last few hours. Although the ride was long, the family had still been expected to look their best when they arrived in Solis.

He made his way to the bathrooms, slipping into the drawn bath that he had requested upon his arrival. He sighed as the warmth washed over his sore body and let his face down from the forced smile he had kept up for the time. His chin sank down to the frothy bubbles as he relaxed further.

It was nothing like the baths he had in Lunis, though. Back home, the baths were much larger, even though these ones were big themselves. The hot springs had plants in every corner, and if he wanted to be alone, like usual, he would go to his private baths and tell the servants not to bother him.

He must have spent an hour in there, because by the time he wanted to get out, the water was lukewarm and the bubbles were all gone. He managed to pull himself and wrap a fluffy towel around his waist. He slipped on a soft shirt and loose pants and flopped onto the bed. Managing to get himself under the fluffy covers, he curled up into a ball and let sleep wash over his senses.


	4. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self-explanatory

"Your Majesty! Please hold still!" the maid shrieked as she tried to fit the tight garment around Yuuri's waist.

"I-hrrrk… okay," he managed to squeeze out as she yanked on it again. The outfit was probably the tightest thing Yuuri had ever worn. It was an extremely tight dark purple button-down shirt with a leather shoulder piece and a bright purple gem in the middle of it. The pants were black with another tight waist piece. The boots were also black with more purple gems on the front. His hair brushed his forehead as the moonstone crescent circlet was settled on his head.

In short, Yuuri was going to be very uncomfortable that day. He managed to walk to the room where he would join his family.

"Oh, here he is," Hiroko said as he walked in.

"Finally," Mari rolled her eyes. "We've been waiting for ages."

"Mari, don't exaggerate. I expect that waist piece was very hard to put on, wasn't it?" Hiroko chided her daughter.

The maid nodded vigorously. "He wouldn't hold still!"

Yuuri made an awkward face. "Sorry."

Toshiya sighed at his son's lack of conversation. "The coronation is in an hour. Please be social, Yuuri."

Yuuri seemed to find something very interesting on his boots at that moment. "Okay."

Toshiya, Mari, and the maids left the room, but Hiroko held Yuuri back. She straightened the already straight circlet and brushed imaginary dust off his shoulders. She met his eyes and gave him a little smile. "Shoulders back, smile at everyone, be nice…"

"Okay, mother."

She eyed him. "Yuuri, what did you talk about with your father? You've been off ever since."

It was true. After the two had talked, Yuuri had hidden himself in his chambers more often. "He wants me to get married soon. He wants me to meet someone today. He already had a list in his head, I'm positive."

Hiroko sighed. She looked up at him. "Yuuri, I'm sorry, but you don't always get to choose. I didn't. Things don't change. You aren't always going to get what you want."

"I know," he said. "I just… Never mind. We should go."

Hiroko took the signal quickly. "Alright."

Downstairs in the hall was already packed when they arrived. There were royals, nobles, and officials from almost every single kingdom Yuuri had heard of. In other words, a lot. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Hiroko was swamped by people. Yuuri was pushed away, then was surrounded by another group of people.

"Alright, give the boy some space," came a booming voice from Yuuri's right. A sharp turn of his head, and there was Nikolai Plisetsky, the royal advisor. The people drifted away, and Yuuri turned to Nikolai.

"Thank you."

Nikolai smiled kindly. "No need to thank me. You must be prince Yuuri. Your father has told me about you." Yuuri's alarmed face must have given him away as Nikolai chuckled lightly. "All good things, though."

He turned to his side to reveal a small boy hiding behind him. "This is my grandson. You haven't met Yuri yet, have you?"

Yuuri gave a little smile to the boy. "No, we haven't met, but I've heard of him." Eight years old and orphaned due to the sickness that had taken the king and queen, he would take up his grandfather's place once Nikolai died.

Yuri did not smile back, but continued to glare at the prince. Nikolai nudged his grandson lightly. "Come on, Yura, say hello." When the boy gave no response, he turned back to Yuuri. "My apologies. I've told him about you, but he doesn't like people with the same name as him."

"Oh," came Yuuri's unenthusiastic reply.

"Well, come on. The coronation's about to start and I really don't think you'll want to miss it.

The throne room was full of people. Yuuri was standing near the front with his family, and a large aisle was down the middle of the large room. Soon enough, the trumpets sounded and Yuuri's breath was stolen from his throat.

The prince was beautiful. He was wearing a white tunic with red trousers and black leather boots, and his cape was a shimmering golden, turning into a lighter red as it got closer to his shoulders. His long silver hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head with a golden circlet resting on top.

When Viktor reached the altar, he swore the oath, and bent down in front of the man. The short, stubby man took the circlet off Viktor's head, and in its place, a golden crown with seven golden spikes that looked like sun rays pointing off.

And the new king of Solis turned around to face his people, and his eyes met Yuuri's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the plot.


	5. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens... duh.

People crowded the ballroom. There was so much noise-laughing and talking and music. Yuuri was overwhelmed by the amount of people who wanted to talk to him. People were crowding Mari, asking her if she would mind eventually partnering with King Viktor in the future when she was crowned Queen.

King Viktor himself was flirting with some young noblewomen near the middle of the room. His eyes met Yuuri's and he walked away from the ladies towards the prince.

"You looked lonely," the king pointed out.

"Of course I looked lonely, Your Highness. I was alone," Yuuri snarked.

Viktor laughed loudly. "You're funny!" he chuckled, grinning. Yuuri had never seen that smile before. Viktor usually had a constant smirk placed on his lips, winking and flirting with anyone he made eye contact with. Him and the king had met before, at different gatherings between the two kingdoms, but had never really had a conversation. "You must be Yuuri, the Lunis second prince."

"Yes," Yuuri looked Viktor in the eye, "so I won't be able to sympathize with you about the hardships of leading a kingdom."

Viktor grinned at Yuuri with a heart-shaped smile, not the smirks he usually saw in portraits of the young man.

Just then, Nikolai called over the new king to meet someone who looked very important, dressed in the military uniforms of another kingdom.

The King of Day flipped back around to Yuuri, smiling again. "I'm terribly sorry, but my hardships of leading are starting." He winked and turned around again, long silver hair flipping in front of Yuuri's face and prancing off to his advisor.

Yuuri was staring off at the king's retreating figure, when someone reached behind him and poked him hard in his stomach.

Yuuri, shrieking loudly, flew around to see a grinning face looking up at him. "Phichit-kun!"

Phichit giggled. "So… someone was talking with another certain someone…"

Yuuri his eyes. "Phichit, we were just chatting for like, two minutes."

Phichit was his father's advisor's son. The two had meet a few years ago, Phichit being two years than Yuuri, and having that contagious immaturity to go with it. His friend was still grinning when Yuuri began to come out of shock. "You were still talking to the most handsome man in Solis! Why was he talking to you?"

Yuuri glared at his best friend. "I was standing by myself, he saw me, and came up to me."

Phichit seemed to have a heart attack while giggling like a madman. "Was he talking to anyone else at the time?"

"He was flirting with a few women, but left when he saw me. But it really isn't that big of a deal. He just said I looked lonely. It's not like he cares."

Phichit almost fainted. "He doesn't care?! Yuuri, you got the most handsome man in the two kingdoms to take notice of you!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes, not wanting to get his hopes up. "He was pitying me. And before that, he was openly flirting with women. Not men."

Phichit huffed. "Just because he was flirting with women doesn't mean he doesn't like guys, Yuuri."

"Exactly. I don't like guys," Yuuri muttered as he began to walk out of the ballroom into an empty side room.

His friend followed him. "You wouldn't know! You were always too shy to ask Yuuko out, and you always turn down the girls I try to introduce you to!"

"Maybe I just won't get married. It's not that big of a deal," Yuuri said annoyedly.

Phichit eyed him. "You know that not getting married can't be a reality for you, Yuuri. It will help your kingdom so much, even if you don't really love them."

Yuuri finally snapped. "I know, Phichit! I'm going to help my kingdom through a loveless marriage to some pretty little girl I won't ever have met before, and it's all going to be okay even though I don't get what I want." His voice echoed around the small room. "I'm sorry, Phichit, but everything is moving so fast and I can't keep up."

"Maybe you don't need to. It's not like everything is going to go to chaos in one day. The world doesn't work like that. If you just talk to us, we could help you. We're all ready to."

Yuuri offered a small smile to his friend. "Thanks, but I think I may need more time to think."

Suddenly, a loud crash and screams were heard from the main ballroom. Yuuri and Phichit looked at each other. "What the…." Yuuri muttered as he rushed quickly to the door, only to be pushed back by a young page with a stoic expression who looked to be maybe 13 years old.

He looked at Yuuri with brown eyes. "My orders are to make sure you stay in here. There's been an assassination attempt. Your mother and sister are dead, your highness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.


	6. Wars of Faith

Outcries of chaos reached every corner of the castle as more royals and nobles were shoved into the room Yuuri and Phichit had been locked in. Yuuri’s eyes darted around frantically as he searched for his father, in the hopes he had some family left.   
The door to the room opened again, and Phichit’s father, Benz, the advisor to Yuuri’s father stumbled in, carrying a body. Benz set the body down, eliciting a tired groan from the person.   
Yuuri rushed forwards to his father. “Are you alright? What happened?”  
Toshiya groaned again and managed to turn onto his back. Yuuri crouched and his eyes were immediately drawn to the blood trickling down his father’s fingers from a wound in his stomach. Yuuri gasped lightly as his hand brushed the wound and Toshiya grunted in pain. “Who did this?”  
The king drew in a deep breath and spoke shakily, to the people in the room, “I need to speak to my son alone.”  
Everyone else in the room drew away to a corner. Yuuri leaned down to his father, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over his cheeks. “Who?”  
“His name is Knise. He was a dream guardian some time ago, before his family was replaced by the Nishigoris. He…” Toshiya drew another breath, panting now. “He tried to destroy the kingdom once, before you were born. We survived, but barely. Only thanks to the assistance from Solis did we survive.” He winced as he tried to lie flat on his back, aggravating the bloody wound on his stomach. “Benz can explain the rest to you. I’m so sorry, Yuuri. There’s… there’s so much more to explain that I can’t.”  
A tear managed to break through Yuuri’s defenses. “What do you want me to do?”  
Toshiya smiled proudly at his son through a grimace. “Take it…. Yuuri… I know that you don’t want it… You have no choice now… I’m so sorry….”  
Toshiya managed one more breath, and then lost his fight. His head fell back, his shoulders relaxed and his bloody hands slipped to his side as the reaper took him away. Yuuri was left seeing his own reflection in his father’s dead, glassy eyes.   
Gasps filled the room, but Yuuri did not move from his place by his father’s side.   
About 3 hours later  
The same page from before slipped into the room quietly and walked up to Benz. The room had been silent since Toshiya’s last words. “The offender has been held off and arrested. You need to take him,” the boy nodded at Yuuri, “and get him back to Lunis. It’s safer there. The carriages are being pulled around the front of the castle ready to take him back.”  
Benz nodded silently and walked to Yuuri’s side. “Yuuri.”  
Yuuri did not answer, but only blinked. His face showed no emotion, but the silent tears that slipped down his cheeks gave him away. “Yuuri, we need to leave. We don’t know if Knise had others and we need to get you to a safer place back in Lunis.”   
A slight dip of a head was all Benz got in response. The advisor stood up, and pulled a shaky Yuuri up after him. He nodded to his son. “Bring Yuuri to the carriages. You heard the rest.”  
Phichit nodded and grabbed his friend. Once they had left the room, Yuuri tugged his arm away from Phichit. “Yuuri? Are you alright?”  
Yuuri said nothing in response. A few minutes later, as Benz promised, a small carriage was waiting for them outside the stables, two smoky horses pawing the ground restlessly. Once they had climbed inside, they were surprised to see the page from before squeeze in.   
“Alright who are you?” Phichit questioned as the carriage began to move on the rocky path to their home kingdom.   
The young page looked at them. “My name is Otabek Altin. My job is to protect the prince until we get back to Lunis. Depending on my success, I may be placed as his bodyguard when he is crowned king.”  
Yuuri stared at Otabek. “Hang on, kid. Since when am I going to be crowned king?”  
“Because King Toshiya is dead, the position normally would have gone on to your sister, Princess Mari. But because she, and Queen Hiroko, died in the beginnings of the skirmish, you, the prince, will be the next ruler of Lunis.”  
This had not occurred to Yuuri, what his duty to his kingdom would be now that the rest of his family was dead. Yuuri felt tears brimming in his eyes. “I… I can’t lead.”  
Phichit stared at him. “Why not?! This is what everyone has been telling you your entire life, that you’ll never lead. This is such an opportunity!”  
“An opportunity that I never saw myself coming to, Phichit! I don’t know the first thing about leading a country, and now that my family is gone…” The tears fought harder against his efforts, threatening to spill over his cheeks. “I-I…” His voice cracked and a sob tore through his throat.   
The tears started to come, hot and wet, running down his face and onto his clothes. Phichit held him close, pulling his friend in close to his shoulder.


	7. When It All Falls Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'm in the process of cross-posting this from ff.net, where I currently have 23 chapters up, but I'm about to go on hiatus for the summer.

Yuuri watched through the window as more carriages began to arrive at the castle. He saw officials climb out, as well as Benz and the Prime Minister. The two seemed to be in a very heated discussion, and shut themselves in a small room down the hall once they were in the castle.  
As Yuuri walked by, he caught a snipped of the conversation.  
“…too young!”  
“He’s mature enough! This shouldn’t be a problem, sir.”  
“Seventeen is too young, Your Honor! Princess Mari was struggling with her duties, and she had been preparing herself for eight years!”  
“I won’t stand by and let the senate make decisions slowly, Prime Minister. I refuse to let both kingdoms fall under the supervision of a twenty-one year old while you and your senate take three months or more to make a decision about our leadership!”  
The Prime Minister seemed to pause, most likely with an angry look on his face, attempting to stare down the embodiment of Dusk. “I won’t be like Solis. I refuse to let my plan- “  
“What plan, Prime Minister?”  
“Nothing of the matter, Dusk,” the Minister replied shakily. “I’ve made my decision, and Prince Yuuri should not be allowed to rule.”  
An angry huff came from Benz. “We will discuss this later, Prime Minister. We are all stressed and tired after today’s events. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to speak to the prince.”  
Yuuri rushed away from the door as it opened, and he saw a softly smiling Benz with a fuming Prime Minister behind him. “Yuuri! Come with me, please.”  
Benz grabbed Yuuri’s arm and pulled him down the hall. Yuuri looked back and saw the Prime Minister glaring at him with dagger eyes.   
“Where are we going?” Yuuri’s own weak voice surprised him as he spoke for the first time since arriving back in Lunis.   
Benz led him up to a stairwell. “Don’t worry. You just need to take care of something.” The two climbed the high stairwell in silence. Once they reached the top, there was a small door to the left. He opened it, and a soft gasp echoed around the small room.  
They were in the tallest tower of the castle, with a large balcony overlooking the city. Soft lights shone from shop windows and small houses. The forests that took up most of the ring-shaped island were dark from here, and the small villages were flickering with campfires. The lake in the middle of the island was shimmering under the eternal night. He could see the Midworld from there, still day, but darkening quickly as Benz brought Dusk. In the distance, there was a fainter glimmer of brighter light: Solis. “It’s beautiful.”   
“Isn’t it?” Benz closed his eyes as a soft breeze rippled through the air, lightly tousling Yuuri’s hair, as he, too, closed his eyes and felt the peaceful atmosphere. It was as if the world was holding its breath and waiting for something incredible. Yuuri couldn’t help but feel as if he had let it down.  
Benz looked down at him. “Your father’s duty was to raise the moon every night. Now it is yours until a new king is crowned, whether it be you or somebody else.”  
Yuuri blanched. “R-raise the moon? I don’t know how…”  
Benz faced him and grabbed his shoulders. “I’ll teach you. I do something similar, remember? I bring Dusk every night, but it’s your job to bring night itself.” Benz looked at Yuuri, prying brown eyes seeming to stare into Yuuri’s soul. “Do you trust me? I need to you trust me.”  
Yuuri nodded hesitantly. “Good,” said Benz. Now, close your eyes.”   
Yuuri did so. It was so quiet up here. The only sound was the soft wind rustling through the distant trees, and his own quiet heartbeat. “Feel your magic, Yuuri. It’s there, you just need to feel it.” Yuuri felt out in the silence, and something was there. A being there, begging for him to reach out…. “That’s it, Yuuri.”   
Then, in a flash of dark colors and emotion, his father came. The hall, earlier that same day, and man, dark haired, sword raised. There were men behind him, but Toshiya was not facing them. He was trying to get to two prone bodies lying on the floor. “There’s somebody here….”   
Benz was at alert in a moment. In a moment, he understood. The magic had been waiting for the next in line to take over, to show Yuuri what had happened to his predecessor. “Your father’s last moments, Yuuri. Tell me what they were.”  
“There’s a man,” Yuuri said shakily. “He has a sword.” The man raised it, a silent cry echoing somewhere in the distance, and leapt at Yuuri. A small cry of fear left his throat as pain coursed through his body. “He wasn’t looking. H-he was looking for me.” The pain came again as his father hit the floor, yelling in pain. “It hurts, Benz. It’s hurting him.” he wailed as hot tears started streaming down his face.  
Benz looked sadly at the trembling boy beside him, eyes clenched shut and tears streaming down his face. “He’s dying, Yuuri. This is your job now. Take the magic. It’s yours now.”  
Yuuri cried out as he reached out again, further, terrible memories and pain washing over him, and he reached out…. And took the power. He shot his eyes open and looked out at Midworld. The moon was climbing into the sky steadily.   
He sank to his knees with a sob as the tears came. His shoulders shook as Benz took him into his arms and helped Yuuri lean into him. “It’s okay, Yuuri. I’m here.” Yuuri turned his face into the man’s chest and wept for his family and what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


End file.
